Reprimanded II : The Revenge of Nora!
by Katlen-FO4
Summary: Paybacks are hell... As Danse is about to discover.


Danse was having a wonderful dream.

He dreamed he was sleeping naked next to a beautiful, sexy woman. He was still mostly asleep when he felt a warm, wet mouth engulf his soft cock. _This dream just gets better!_ he thought, reaching down to brush her hair back so he could watch what she was doing.

That was the exact moment he realized something was very wrong. His left hand wasn't able to move very far. He opened his eyes slowly, no longer thinking he was still wrapped in a dream, but very, very confused with the reality he now faced. Especially the fact that the mouth on his growing cock was very, very real. Danse looked up and was surprised, and annoyed, to find his left wrist handcuffed to the bed.

He cleared his throat, or tried to anyway. The Bobrov moonshine had kicked his ass last night and he felt a little rough this morning. Not hungover, just worn out for some reason.

He cleared his throat again, and this time the blonde head rose from his lap and Nora looked at him with a devious smile.

"Knight," he asked in a dangerous tone. "Would you care to explain to me what you are doing?"

"Sucking your dick." Nora answered, flicking her tongue out to swirl around the head.

Danse suppressed a moan of pleasure and focused his eyes back on her.

"This.. is against protocol and very.. improper. Decorum prohibits-" he tried to keep his tone authoritative, but failed as she continued to use her tongue on him.

"Decorum must have been on vacation last night, huh?" she teased.

"Last night?" he asked, and as soon as the words left his mouth he remembered. _Oh Shit_. He remembered everything.

"I'm... I'm sorry. We should return to the Prydwen immediately so you can file charges with Elder Maxon," his words were a desperate rush of shame and guilt.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked, raising up and crawling slowly up his body.

"I acted... improperly. I... violated you," he said with a jagged sigh as she leaned down to place a trail of kisses up his body, licking here and there as she pleased.

She sat on his upper thighs, the small strip of blonde hair at her apex was brushing gently against his most sensitive parts. She crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with a level stare.

Danse shook his head to clear it. He could blame the alcohol all he wanted, but if he were honest with himself, he'd admit that she was clouding his mind more than any drink ever could.

"I don't see it that way," she said, her voice a low purr.

"You... you.. don't?" he finally managed to ask in confusion.

"I do remember you making me come three times. Eating my pussy until I thought I would pass out. I literally screamed when I came that time. Do you remember that?"

"Vividly," Danse answered. His voice a deep rumble. The memory of her cries, the way she called his name, he would hold on to those memories forever.

"Do you remember giving a lot of orders, Sir?"

His cheeks burned in shame, "Yes, I do. I'm.. Sorr-"

She slapped his face.

"I don't want to hear the word sorry come out of your mouth again, especially if we're fucking. Is that clear, Sir?"

The slap barely stung his skin, but her commanding attitude drew another type of response from him. He felt as if his entire body had touched a live wire. His nerve endings felt hyper aware and tuned in to her every touch. He wasn't sure how to feel about it, but this was turning him on immensely

"I think it's only fair that I get a few hours of authority over you." As she spoke she rose to her knees and crawled forward a couple of steps, Just enough to reach down and position him before she slid down on his hardness.

Danse bit his lower lip hard when he realized what she was about to do, but that did not stop his body from betraying him with a strangled groan and a twitch of his hips.

"Do you think that sounds fair?" She asked, sitting on him but not moving.

"Yesss," he groaned softly. He still couldn't control himself, as his hips flexed and twitched under her.

"Now let's see," Nora said, tapping on fingertip to her lips as she thought. "We need a name for you to call me when you're not in control. What should it be?"

She began to swing her hips from side to side slowly, teasing him with just a little friction and movement. Danse tried to thrust upward, only to have Nora raise up on her knees until she was just out of his reach, but keeping the head of his cock inside her.

"I need a name, Danse. What will it be?" she asked him again, swinging her hips in a tight circle this time.

"I... I.. Don't know. I.. unh, can't think like this." he moaned trying desperately to get deeper inside her.

"Oh, you can't think like this? OK, we can fix that."

Danse growled loudly in frustration when she got up from his lap and walked over to the dresser. She opened a cold nuka cherry from the cooler and poured it into two glasses.

She walked back to him and held out the frosty glass.

He took it with his free hand, his cock still twitching in the air.

Nora sat on the bed next to him, taking him into her hand and stroking distractedly.

"We have to think of something. It's only fair since you gave me orders on what to call you when we were in bed."

Danse's mind raced. He knew if he didn't come up with something soon she would keep teasing him. He didn't understand why he was enjoying this so much, but he couldn't deny that he was, or that he wanted her badly.

"Domina?" Danse asked hesitantly, hopefully. It was all he could think of an almost forgotten word from a language class he'd taken as an initiate.

"Oh! I like that. Domina... the same as Mistress. Very good."

"Thank you, Domina," he said, taking a long drink from his glass.

"Now that I have a proper name, we can do so many more things." Nora gave him a sly secretive grin that sent a shiver up his spine.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" she asked.

"Yes, Domina." he answered immediately, although taking a piss while rock hard was going to be difficult.

Nora produced the key from under the cooler and walked over to him slowly.

"I only know one way to do this," she grinned, unsnapping the cuff from the bed and slipping it around her wrist quickly.

Danse frowned, but said nothing. Taking a piss while rock hard with a sexy woman handcuffed to you might just be impossible.

"Come on, let's go." she said.

They walked into the bathroom and she stood facing the other direction to give him a sense of privacy. Danse let out a sigh when his bladder was empty. He had been holding it since he woke. He turned to see her leaning over the sink, looking in the mirror at her own face. On impulse he walked up behind her, standing close enough to feel the heat of her skin. He brought his free hand up to gently brush her hair to one side, exposing her neck. With a deep rumbling voice he asked "Domina, may I?"

She cocked her head, "May you what?" she teased.

Danse swallowed and traced his fingertips along the ridge of her shoulder.

"You may," She replied with a smile.

Danse leaned close and began to very softly kiss from the top of her shoulder all the way to her earlobe. Nora gasped softly as he lingered at one particular spot. Pressing her buttocks back against his hardness. Danse moaned against her skin and worried his tongue over the spot that much more.

"Enough," Nora said, and this time he managed to keep his disappointed groan to himself, as he complied to her wishes.

"Let's go," she said, leading him out of the bathroom.

Back in the bedroom she shackled him to the bed once more.

"Are you hungry, sir?" she asked.

"No, Domina," he replied, not feeling like he could eat anything right now. Well, maybe one thing.

"Lie on your back," she said.

He scooted down a bit to lie flat as she requested and he realized again just how much he was enjoying this. It was a huge turn on to be taking orders instead of giving them.

Nora walked to the foot of the bed and began to rub and kiss her way up his legs. The massaging felt great, but the breathy little kisses and nips at his skin felt even better.

"Mmm" he moaned softly as she reached a sensitive spot just inside his knee. She raised up slightly, using her long blonde hair to tease him, letting it brush along the inside of his thighs and across his groin.

She moved further up his body until her full breasts swung in his face, she stayed there for a minute, her nipples inches from her face.

"Domina, may I?" he asked his voice low and thick with desire.

"Yes, you may," She replied.

Danse moved forward and sucked one nipple into his mouth using his one free hand to gently squeeze and roll the other one. His eyes drifted close as he sucked gently. When he had her nipple raised to a hard pebbled peak he nipped lightly with his teeth.

Nora gasped above him, and buried her fingers in his hair. "That's so good, Danse. Keep that up and you might get a reward."

He hummed in acknowledgment and worried her nipple that much more. He could hear her little moans and gasps as he sucked, her fingers tightening in his hair.

"Stop" she said suddenly. He let her nipple go with a reluctant sigh.

"Put your other hand on the headboard and keep it there, Do you understand?" She demanded.

"Yes, Domina." he growled. His whole body seemed to feel the frustration of his aching cock and he had never wanted someone this badly..

She crawled backward on her hands and knees, never moving her eyes from his, until she was over his cock. Her eyes stayed locked on his until she took him in her mouth.

Danse threw his head back and gasped loudly. Both his hands gripped the headboard now, squeezing desperately.

Nora slid her lips up and down his shaft, letting her teeth graze lightly against his hot flesh. She could feel his hips tremble as he held back the urge to thrust into her mouth, and she could see his balls were drawn tight against his body.

She slowly pulled her mouth off him as Danse groaned in agony.

She moved up his body again, her hips over his groin, and her face right next to his.

"Do you want to come?" she whispered in his ear.

"God, yes.. p-please, Domina." He begged softly.

She guided him into her warmth as he gasped softly. Nora smiled at the sound, and the look on his face. His head back against the headboard, his mouth open, his eyes closed. It was a side of Danse she had never seen. A sensual side.

She settled down on him as he slowly pushed up against her.

"You feel so good," he groaned, his eyes half open.

"Good. Now, how well can you fuck me in this position?"

Danse didn't answer with words, he bent his knees and placed his feet flat on the bed. Holding the headboard and his feet planted flat meant his hips could move freely. He tried to start slowly, but within seconds he was pistoning in and out of her rapidly.

"Good boy," she gasped, close to the edge of her own pleasure.

Danse was so close already, the he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Domina.." he gasped raggedly.

"You may," she whimpered as her own orgasm took her over the edge.

"Fuck!" Danse growled, as he felt her body contract around him, squeezing and milking his cock as he came deep inside her.

He pumped softly a few times, still sighing at the feel of her around him.

Danse used his one free arm to pull Nora against his chest and held her there, stroking her hair and her back.

After a few minutes she sat up and looked at him in surprise.

"You aren't going soft, are you?"

He gave her a shy lopsided smile, "No, Domina." he answered.

"My, my... you are full of surprises, aren't you?" She asked with a smile.

"I would be, if you'd trust me enough to free my arm."

"Can you remember who is in charge here if I do that?"

"Yes, Domina." he said, bowing his head. "I am yours to command." He raised his head just enough to look at her through his dark lashes.

Nora watched him thoughtfully, then got up and retrieved the key next to the cooler. She walked slowly back to the bed and unlocked the handcuff.

"Thank you, Domina." Danse said, as he massaged the wrist that had been trapped for a few hours.

She sat down on the edge of the bed watching him work the stiffness out of his hand and fingers.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Never been better... Domina," he smiled. "Now, what would you have me do?"

Nora shot him a sly smile. "Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Yes, Domina, there is."

"Show me then." she replied.

Danse stood then picked her up from the bed, positioning her in the middle of it. He stretched out between her legs, kissing softly up her thighs.

"But you just came in-" Nora spoke up.

"I don't care, Domina." he interrupted her with a wicked grin.

He easily slid two fingers inside her then leaned down softly lick her outer lips. Nora lay back and sighed as his tongue probed deeper into her sensitive flesh. She trembled, her thighs shaking as she felt him moaning against her clit.

She looked down to see him grinding his cock against the bed as he pleasured her. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life. She realized his hips were moving in perfect time with his fingers thrusting into her.

Nora whimpered as the tension coiled inside of her broke. She called his name, as her body clutched his fingers and wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

Danse was suddenly over her, holding her in his strong arms, whispering softly in her ear, kissing her cheek gently.

"Mmm. Good boy," she whispered weakly.

Danse chuckled softly. "Thank you Domina." he sighed.

She suddenly pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply, tasting both of them on his lips. She looked into his eyes, normally a soft chocolate brown, but now they were different. They looked almost black, and the desire in them was breathtaking.

"Mmm.. Tell me what you want next, Domina?" he ask, his low silky voice reminding her of a big cats purr. A panther, or maybe a tiger.

"I want you." She said, watching those smoldering dark eyes. "Behind me."

"Yes, Domina." He answered with a dark smile.

She turned over on her hands and knees, as Danse moved slowly up behind her. He gently rubbed himself up and down her slit before slowly pressing in to her.

"Stop." She said, suddenly. "I don't want you to go slow. I want it fast and hard, understand?"

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?" he asked hesitantly.

"If you do, I won't mind. Getting a little rough is ok."

"As you wish, Domina," he replied.

He slammed his hips against her backside, burying all of him in her with one stroke. She gasped sharply, her back arching, but she didn't tell him to stop. He pulled all the way out and slammed into her again, this time she cried out, but not in pain.

More sure of himself, Danse sped up, letting nothing but the sound of flesh on flesh and her cries of passion fill the room. His hand went to her hips, gripping tightly, holding her in the perfect position for his hard strokes.

He could feel her tightening around him, so he slowed his pace just a little, twisting his hips on each stroke and in seconds he felt her spasming repeatedly around him. It felt wonderful, but he was nowhere near ready himself.

As her spasms slowed around him, he slowed down to match her. He knew she was very sensitive right now.

"Fuck, Danse," She gasped against the sheets. "That was incredible."

"Yes it was, Domina. You're beautiful when you come," He said it without thinking. With no hesitation, and now he worried it was a mistake.

But Nora just broke into a huge smile and turned her head away as she blushed. After a minute Danse gently pulled out of her and sat back on his heels.

"What can I do to please you next, Domina?" He asked as he gently rubbed her hip and back.

"Domina is very satisfied. But I can see you aren't. So what can we do to satisfy you now?"

Danse blushed. He knew what he wanted but was hesitant to ask for it.

Nora raised up and looked at him, "Come on, out with it," she said.

"A blowjob," he muttered softly, blushing a deep crimson. And looking away.

Nora chuckled, "I have been teasing you with that all morning, haven't I?"

"Yes, Domina." he said, still not looking at her.

Nora watched him for a second. He was so complex. A minute ago he was a stud in bed, now he was like a shy school boy. She realized what had changed.

"Danse, Lay on your back. I want to suck you off." she ordered.

He immediately obeyed, the shyness gone, and the dark lustful look back in his eyes.

She smiled up at him and moved down to his hard cock.

Danse shivered with anticipation as she began to lick his shaft. He propped his elbows on the bed so he could watch her when she took him into her mouth.

He hissed softly as she let her teeth graze along his shaft ever so gently. He wanted to thrust up, bury himself in her how mouth, but he held back. His hips trembling slightly.

"Does it feel good?" She asked him.

"Yesss, Domina. Yes." he gasped.

"You are allowed to move and speak if you want too,"

"unh... Thank you Domina," he whispered.

She started taking him in her mouth again, and Danse carefully brushed her hair to one side so he could see his cock disappearing into her mouth.

He groaned deeply and let his hips arch upward a little.

 _God she was beautiful,_ he thought, his half lidded eyes watching her.

His hips twitched as she increased the speed of her movements. His head lolled back against his shoulders and a moment later he lay back on the bed.

"Domina... Mmm, Careful. I'm getting close," he gasped, his hips now pumping up into her mouth in a steady rhythm.

She took his throbbing cock all the way into her mouth, then swallowed him taking the last few inches into her throat.

Danse let out an inarticulate cry as he came, his hips pumping desperately.

Nora waited a few minutes before pulling her mouth off his softening cock. He instantly held his arms open to her and she crawled into them. He held her close, nuzzling her hair and her ear.

"I will be your willing slave anytime you want me to be," he said in that soft rumbling voice.

"And I'd be yours anytime too," she sighed against his chest.

"Best damned argument over a bed I ever had," Danse laughed softly.

~End

11


End file.
